A purple pair of shoes costs $$11$, which is $11$ times as much as a white necklace costs. How much does the white necklace cost?
Answer: The cost of the purple pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the white necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$11 \div 11$ $$11 \div 11 = $1$ A white necklace costs $$1$.